


Hung Up, Shook Up

by hemmotoxicity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, calum's an artist with a caffeine dependence, okay not really but he does love his coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Calum develops a little crush on a <em>Starbucks</em> patron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Up, Shook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Lovestruck" by The Vamps, which served as an inspiration for this fic.

He comes in at the same time each and every day, orders the exact same thing, sits at the same corner table.

 

Calum noticed him the first time he visited this particular  _Starbucks_  branch.

 

The cafe was just one of many  _Starbucks_  shops scattered all over London. He'd never really paid it much attention because there was a  _Starbucks_  just across his studio, but that day it was packed, and so he had to wander a little farther for his daily caffeine fix.

 

His little expedition led him to the cafe in question. It wasn't packed as nearly all  _Starbucks_  shops were, which he found quite refreshing. He was able to order his usual  _Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino_  without any hassle.

 

He'd planned on heading straight back to the studio after getting his drink, but then the rain started pouring, and he decided to hang back for a little while. He figured he could just finish his piece later that afternoon. He had time.

 

He sat down on a table beside the huge floor-to-ceiling windows and proceeded to entertain himself by playing  _QuizUp_  on his phone. Then for some reason he cannot fathom, Calum felt like looking up-so he did. And that was when  _he_  walked in.

 

His hair was slightly damp from the rain, and he'd thrown a jacket over a shirt that read "make a wish on our sorry little hearts". He was beautiful in an understated kind of way — the kind of pretty that didn't have to make a big deal about itself, because everyone could see his beauty anyway.

 

Calum couldn't take his eyes off of him.

 

And that shirt — oh, that shirt!  _All Time Low_  was the way to a man's heart — well, it paved the way to Calum's heart, at least. Any guy who liked ATL was fine in his book.

 

Calum watched him order a  _Strawberries 'N' Cream_  and followed him with his eyes as he sat down at the opposite end of the cafe. He felt quite creepy stealing glances at the boy every now and then, but he figured he would probably never see him again anyway, so Calum cut himself some slack.

 

And so he watched him scribble away on his little notebook for the better part of thirty minutes, after which Calum decided that the rain had cleared up enough. He wasn't very keen on leaving the blonde without even trying to introduce himself, but he thought he might get weirded out if Calum suddenly popped up and said hello.

 

That would've been the end of it, except Calum went to the same cafe the next day, coming in at around the same time he had the day before.

 

He would have liked to say that he didn't have a choice, that the  _Starbucks_  in front of the studio was packed once more, but he knew it wasn't the case. In truth, he was hoping that he would get to see the boy again. If he didn't, that was totally understandable. Lightning rarely strikes the same place twice. But if Calum  _did_  see him... well, he doesn't really know what would happen then.

 

Calum didn't expect him to come in, but he did. He walked up to the counter and ordered another  _Strawberries 'N' Cream_ , after which he sat down on the same table he'd sat on yesterday. He scribbled on his notebook like he did the day before, and Calum snuck glances at him — like he did the day before. He also pretended not to take note of the time the blonde had arrived.

 

This went on for about a week. Calum would place his usual order and sit at a different table from the one he'd used the day before, getting closer to  _his_  table each time.

 

On his eighth day of stalking, or — as Calum insisted on calling it — observing, he found himself running a little late. He'd bumped into a couple of high school friends in the supermarket, and they proceeded to ask if Calum would like to grab a coffee before watching that new horror movie. He agreed, if only to catch up on all the years that had past since high school, but he had to convince them to let him get his coffee someplace else. They'd teased Calum incessantly about having a date, of course, and he just waved them off as best he could. He didn't really care what they thought of the matter. It wasn't like he could confirm or deny any of their claims, anyway.

 

He was fourth in line when he walked in, humming to himself as he waited for his turn and wondering when  _he_  would be coming in. He got his answer five minutes later, when he stood in line behind him.

 

Today he was wearing a "Dear Maria" t-shirt. Calum could hear "Wonderwall" by  _Oasis_  seeping from his headphones, and he was singing along to it.

 

" _And all the roads we have to walk are winding And all the lights that_ — oh shoot, that was from the first verse." Calum heard him say.

 

Before he could stop himself, Calum was laughing. He barely had enough time to cover it up as a bad bout of coughing.

 

"You all right there?" someone asks him.

 

Calum just about jumped out of his skin.

 

It was the blonde.  _He_  was talking to  _Calum_.

 

"Y-yeah, I just... have a cough, is all." Calum retorts, trying to keep his cool as he turned around to face the other.

 

"Oh. I see." says the blonde, nodding.

 

 _Say something!_  Calum berated himself.

 

"Nice shirt," he finally managed to say.

 

The boy lights up at his words.

 

"Thanks! I made it myself, actually. Well, I mean I designed it but I didn't-I'm blabbing, sorry." he laughs nervously. "I'm Luke, by the way." he adds, smiling as he extended her hand.

 

Calum shakes it and smiles back. "Calum."

 


End file.
